


Smoulder

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Intimate soft make outs with one character in the other's lap, Making Out, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Even now, with Rey’s weight warm and real in his lap, Ben can hardly believe a scene as gentle as this can exist in a life so marred by strife and violence.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Smoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetalfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/gifts).



Even now, with Rey’s weight warm and real in his lap, Ben can hardly believe a scene as gentle as this can exist in a life so marred by strife and violence. Rey threads her hands through his hair, stroking his scalp, and her mouth tastes like home after long, hard weeks on the battlefield. She traces his bottom lip with her tongue and then tugs it into her mouth, nipping gently. He moans. Feels her smile.

‘We’re supposed to be fixing the engines,’ he says when she pulls back for breath.

‘What’s the rush? The  _ Falcon  _ isn’t going anywhere.’

‘Exactly. That’s why we’re supposed to–’

‘Shh.’ She kisses him again. Her lips are pillowy soft and he wants nothing more than to sink into her and stay there.

He’ll never take for granted the happiness they’ve found together after everything that’s happened. Ben doesn’t deserve Rey, will never deserve her, but he  _ has  _ her, and it’s enough to make his heart so light that he’s sure he’ll float away if she ever climbs off. Sometimes his desire for her burns so hot it drives him out of his mind. Today it smoulders, diffuse and cosy like a hearth fire. He could kiss her like this for hours, nothing more, and be happy. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulls her closer and feels her breath hitch as their tongues meet in a slick, soft dance. She’s right. The ship repairs can wait. Kissing is so much more important.

He protests when she pulls away, but she’s only moving lower, trailing kisses down his neck to the juncture of his shoulder. Nipping softly, then licking to soothe. The scent of her hair is all around him. He strokes it. Cradles her head. Hopes she never, ever stops.

(She doesn’t.)


End file.
